


I Lose My Mind Just When You're Speaking

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, that's literally it ok wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is out of a town at a teachers' conference and Harry gives him a call.<br/>or, Harry calls Louis to have Skype sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lose My Mind Just When You're Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louistumlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistumlinson/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend [Kara who requested it](http://stylessheeran.tumblr.com/post/53493873388) because of the Skype interview on Jimmy Kimmel. The title is from *NSYNC's "Digital Get Down." I do not own nor am I associated with One Direction nor their affiliates. Keep the fourth wall intact and do not post this as your own. Thanks!

"I miss you," Louis whines.

Harry chuckles softly. "I miss you, too."

"I don't even want to _be_ at this stupid teachers' conference. It's not like I'm aspiring to a higher position or anything, anyway. You can't really be promoted from drama teacher. And I _know_ how to teach."

"I know you do, love."

Louis scoffs, "Are you _patronizing_ me?"

"Never," insists Harry, laughing again. "So, are you busy?"

"Not really. 'Swhy I called. I'm done for the day and we've just finished dinner, so it'll actually be an early night for once."

Harry hums. "Would you maybe want to Skype with me then?"

"Of course," Louis agrees easily. "Just let grab my laptop. I'll talk to you in a sec."

"Love you."

Now it's Louis's turn to laugh. "I'll be talking to you again in _two seconds_ , Hazza."

"I still love you."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "Love you, too." He clicks 'End Call' and places his phone on the bed next to him. He reaches over the the foot of the bed where he'd thrown his laptop earlier and wakes it up.

He double-clicks the little Skype icon and immediately receives and incoming video call from _harry.styles_.

Louis answers, shaking his head. "Eager, aren't we?" He laughs. "So, how are y- you're not wearing trousers."

"I know."

"But you- Why are you not wearing anything but pants?"

Harry narrows his eyes. "Um, because I'm alone in our flat?"

"Well, what if Zayn tried to come over, hm? Can't very well have my best friend seducing you while I'm not around."

Harry snorts and quickly clears his throat to cover it up as best he can. "Well, first off, I don't think Zayn would come over since he knows you're not here."

"You and Zayn are friends too!" Louis asserts.

"Louis, c'mon." Louis just waves his hand dismissively. "Okay, even if he were to come over, which he probably wouldn't, I'm almost certain he wouldn't start seducing me, what with his girlfriend. And heterosexuality."

"Fine, whatever you w-"

Harry cuts him off, " _And_ I thought _I_ was you best friend."

"Harry," Louis whispers fondly. "Of course you're my best mate. And I love you through Hell and high water, but Zayn's my best...y'know, friend I'm not sleeping with. Or living with. Or in a relationship with. Or-"

"Yeah, alright I get it."

Louis smiles. "So. None of that...really answered my pants question."

"Lou, have you just met me, I never like wearing clothes."

"Yeah, but... I dunno whenever I'm not around you, I sort of have this image of you proper dressed up in a button-down and trousers standing beside your homemade roast, waiting for me to return home to you."

"The fuck, Lou? Should I be tying yellow ribbons 'round the old oak tree as well?"

Louis winks. "I mean, if you were so inclined..."

"You're an idiot, you know."

Louis smirks. "So...just to be clear, I mean. You sitting in your pants is purely for your own comfort? You had no intentions of seducing me?"

"Of course not; what kind of boy d'you take me for?"

"One who would most definitely try to have Skype sex with his boyfriend."

Harry laughs softly. "Well..."

"Alright, Styles, get your dick out; we both know you want to."

Harry raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be the one taking clothes off, I mean," he gestures down at himself, "I've already gotten started."

"Ha!" Louis barks. "So you admit that this _was_ a seduction ploy."

Harry covers his mouth as he lets out a giggle. "Wow, Lou, you caught me. Can you take your clothes off now, please?"

Louis is _not_ whipped, but he's also not one to be rude when Harry so kindly asked. He even said please. So Louis parts his button down and pulls his undershirt over his head. He ruffles his hair to sort out his fringe and lifts his eyebrows, "Better?"

"Mmm, yeah. I wanna touch you. Can you- Touch my favorite spot, please?"

"The one on my neck?" Harry nods. Louis tilts his head to the left and rubs two fingers on a small spot behind his ear.

Harry grins. "Close your eyes and remember the last time I kissed you there."

Louis obliges and lets his mind wander to the morning earlier this week before he left for this stupid conference. Harry had kissed him goodbye and then nipped his favorite spot on Louis's neck before letting him get on his train. He sighs trying to remember the pressure of Harry's lips on his own.

When Louis opens his eyes, he sees Harry staring at him with a crooked smile on his face. "Alright enough of that; take your pants off, you sap."

Harry laughs and Louis smiles as Harry finishes undressing himself. He loves this about their relationship. He loves that they're not afraid to laugh. They're not laughing _at_ one another (well, okay, sometimes they are, but still), they're enjoying the moment together. There's a certain freedom in laughter. Louis is certain he wouldn't enjoy sex with Harry this much if they didn't have the freedom to giggle into each other's mouths and properly enjoy it.

Harry's fully naked now, his half-hard cock settled against his thigh. He raises his eyebrows, waiting for Louis to do the same.

Louis humbly obliges and slips off his remaining clothing. He folds his hands in his lap. "Go on, then. Touch yourself."

"Where?"

"Guess."

"Lou."

"How would you want me if I was there?"

Harry lifts his eyes in thought for a moment. "Bent over the couch. From behind, I think." He looks back down again to meet Louis's eyes. Or he looks into his webcam, at least. Whatever. Louis feels hot under his gaze regardless.

"Really? But usually you don't like th-"

"I know, but when you get home I want to feel like you missed me so much that you can't possibly wait until we get into the bedroom so you just throw me down on the couch and have at it," Harry rushes out.

Louis blinks. That's probably the fastest he's ever heard Harry speak in all his time knowing him. "I- Okay." 

"Yeah?"

"Well, fuck, Harry. _Yeah_. Go grab some lube; I wanna watch you open yourself up for me, babe." Harry looks sheepish. "What? You--" Harry pulls a small bottle of lube out from behind one of their couch cushions. "You prat! I knew you were just calling me for sex."

"Hey! I missed you, okay?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's alright, I suppose."

Harry uncaps the small tube and looks around like a helpless kitten. "How... how should I..." He kneels on the couch and twists himself around from side to side, looking unbelievably ridiculously adorable despite the fact that he's hard as hell.

"Why don't you kneel facing the arm of the couch, love? I want to see you, but I don't really fancy watching you fall on your arse either."

Harry turns so he's facing the cushion from where he pulled the lube out a moment ago. He drizzle some onto his fingers and leans forward on his other hand. He tosses the bottle to the end of the couch and reaches his hand behind himself.

Louis watches, entranced, as Harry drags his middle finger up along his crack, catching lightly on his hole making him whimper and bite his lip. He turns his face away from the webcam as he teases himself, working up to sliding in his first digit.

"Harry," Louis calls softly. Harry doesn't turn, just lets out a breathy moan as he slides his finger in halfway. "Harry," Louis calls again. "Look at me. Please?"

The younger boy turns to him, pupils blown out with lust. He looks over into his camera with hooded lids and smiles. "You gonna touch yourself, Lou?"

Louis swallows, his mouth going dry. "No, I... I think I'll just watch you first," he chokes. Louis balls his hands into the sheets around him, desperately trying not to touch his leaking cock.

Harry keeps his neck craned toward Louis and slides his finger in again, biting down on his lip hard enough that Louis's sure it'll be bruised tomorrow. He twists his finger for a moment, allowing himself time to adjust. Harry tugs his bottom lip into his mouth once again and he pulls his finger out before sliding his first two fingers in. Harry lets his head fall between his shoulders and moans leaving Louis moaning at the sight of him.

Louis briefly worries about his neighbors, his _co-workers_ , but seeing Harry like this, he can't really bother himself to care all that much.

Harry guides his fingers gently in and out of himself, working himself up to adding another one. "You look beautiful, Harry. I dunno if I've ever told you that, but you honestly look so gorgeous when you do this."

"I'm just, ah, fingering myself open, Lou, not- fuck, doing anything special."

Louis sighs. "Harry, trust me. You were made to be seen like this."

"Shall I start putting out adverts then? Get us some money on the side?" Harry laughs. He _laughs_ and how fucking ridiculous is that. Harry's fucking himself on two fingers while Louis watches from miles away, seconds off from wanking off in a hotel with all of his co-workers, and _Harry is laughing_.

So, what is Louis to do besides join him. Laughing softly, he admonishes, "Don't you fucking dare."

Harry slips his third finger in and Louis finally lets himself get a hand on his cock. He drags his index finger and his thumb in a tight circle up his shaft once, and catches some precome on the slide back down.

"Fuck, Harry, are you-"

"I'm so ready for you, babe."

Louis sighs. "I want to kiss you so badly, you know that right?"

Harry nods slightly. "Fuck, I didn't really think this through properly."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I thought of calling you and I grabbed the lube, but..."

"Lacking a cock?"

Harry smiles shyly. "Basically yeah."

Louis pumps himself a few times, lifting his hips slightly to match the rhythm of his hand. "Think you can come from just your fingers?"

Harry swallows and Louis can see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "I can try."

"Let's see what you've got, kid."

"Oh shut _up_." Harry pushes off his arm and places it behind himself instead. He presses his hips down as he thrusts his fingers into himself. "Fuckfuckshitmotherfuckerohmygod." Louis's fairly certain Harry can only string together words this quickly when he's turned on.

Louis quickens the snap of his wrist, watching intently and Harry fucks himself onto his fingers. His other hand is tightly gripping the couch. It only takes Louis a moment longer before he's panting, "Harry, I'm gonna come soon."

"Me too Louis. Can I...?"

"No, I want you to," Louis pauses to moan as he comes over his hand. "Fuck, I, I want you to come just from your fingers. Just pretend it's me there, baby. I'm kissing your neck, maybe biting a little, pinning you against that couch. I love you; I missed you so much. I want you to feel how much I missed you. Can you feel it, Harry?"

"Yes, yes..."

"Then come for me, sweetheart." And Harry does. He comes on his chest as he lets himself fall back onto the couch, which also took a few hits, but no loss there really. They hate that thing. Harry pulls his hands out from underneath himself and glances to the camera. 

He smiles. "Thank you. I love you, too."

"I miss you."

"You'll be home tomorrow, love. We can finish ruining this couch."

"It's a date," Louis yawns. "I think I'm just going to crash now, alright?"

"Me too. 'Night, Lou. Call me when you leave?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Hazza."

The boys each close their computers and lie back down, dirty messy and completely content.


End file.
